United States of America
This article is about nation state on Earth. For the similarly-named military coalition which emerged from it, see United America. The United States of America, also referred to as the USA, the States or simply America, is (or was in the fictional universe of Red Dwarf) a prominent nation on Earth, the homeworld of humans. Real USA The Red Dwarf British television series was popular in the USA, with a number of Dimension Jump conventions being held there. However, an attempt to make an American version of the television series in 1992 was a failure, with only two pilot episodes of it ever being produced. British and American audiences alike were generally not impressed with them. The USA in the Red Dwarf universe The Nova 5, the spaceship on which Kryten left Earth's solar system in, was an American ship. (Infinity Welcomes Careful Drivers) At the time that the Jupiter Mining Corporation freighter ''Red Dwarf'' left the solar system at some point in the mid-to-late 22nd century, the President of the USA was a hologram, John Milhous Nixon. Under Nixon's later administration, the sun was destroyed in a disastrous weather control experiment, forcing humankind to flee Earth in an arc, the Mayflower. (Last Human) The captain of Red Dwarf, Frank Hollister, who died along with everyone else in the Cadmium II leak, was originally from Kentucky. However, Red Dwarf had apparently been crewed by mostly British, European and Russian nationalities. The last human being in the Galaxy, Dave Lister, awoke out of stasis aboard Red Dwarf three million years later. Lister would often watch American films in the ship cinema, and occasionally used American phrases. Lister had California license plates hung up above his bunk in the sleeping quarters on Red Dwarf. (Series I) Rimmer had a large flag of the seal of NASA in his bunk - NASA being the real-life American space agency of the 20th and 21st century - although it differed slightly from the actual NASA emblem, perhaps altered with time over the centuries. (Series II) Bing Baxter was an American quiz show host on Lister's favorite television channel, Groovy Channel 27. When a mutated virus manifested Lister's confidence into a living person, it sounded like Bing Baxter. (''Confidence and Paranoia'') When talking about his guitar skills, Lister once said that he could make "that lump of wood sing like a Yukon bear trapper on his annual visit to the brothel". (Psirens) Some of Lister's favorite AR games were set in America, such as Gumshoe and Streets of Laredo. The town of Existence which the Dwarfers are forced to enter by the Armageddon Virus was based on the Wild West. ([[RD: Gunmen of the Apocalypse|''Gunmen of the Apocalsype]]) '' in an alternate Dallas, Texas, 1966 ]] A group of time-travelers from the 28th century contracted an influenza virus during an excursion to America in the 20th century. Since they had no natural immunity to the virus, it killed them, but not before they piloted their ship, the Gemini 12, into Deep Space. The Time Drive was found three million years later by the boys from the Dwarf. Since Lister had swapped Kryten's head for Spare Head 2 (to get him to go along with Lister's curry mission idea) Kryten got the time-space coordinates wrong. Instead of landing in an Indian restaurant, they landed in the former time-travelers observation point - the assassination of JFK, which the Dwarfers immediately get mixed up in, creating a nightmare alternate universe where JFK survived his assassination, and the world to the brink of nuclear war. (''Tikka to Ride'') The Dwarfers have been faced with authoritarian or dystopian versions of America on a a number of instances, whether it be through hallucination or misuse of time travel. (''Back to Reality'', ''Tikka to Ride'', ''Twentica'') Twentica was a alternate dimension version of the U.S.A. where technological progress had been halted in the 1920s due to the influence of the Expanoids. (''Twentica'') It is possible that the SS Enconium was an American spaceship, since many of its crew seemed to be American as well as British. There was also a 1950s American-style diner aboard the ship, where the waitress, Greta, wore an American flag bandana. (''Timewave'') See also * United America - the successor to the USA in the late 23rd century Category:Organizations Category:Culture Category:Places Category:Series I Category:Series V Category:Series VI Category:Series VII Category:Series XI Category:Nations